180 Days Without Chaos
by NatyNieve
Summary: 180 Días sin Caos. Discord Humano. Discord a sido condenado, por la princesa Celestia, a pasar 180 días sin su hermoso caos en el mundo humano. Nuevos amigos y enemigos. Un amor. Discord personaje principal. Referencias a otros ponis.


**_Esta historia la he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Quien quiera disfrutarla, adelante.  
_**_**Debo agradecer a Discord, mi personaje favorito (siempre digo que estoy casada con él xD!), sino fuera por el... Nunca hubiera visto My Little Pony.**_

_**Realmente espero que quien se anime a leer esta historia, la disfrute.  
Estara inspirada en como nuevos personajes conocen a este ser tan caótico y hacen que sus días sean menos...Aburridos.**_

_**Advertencia: Nada, por ahora (?)**_

* * *

-**Oh vamos Tia ¿Qué tan malo puede ser lo que hice para animar la fiesta?**- Dijo algo divertido el ser caótico mientras veía a la princesa Celestia con una nube debajo de ella mojándola aun; estaba realmente enojada, la fiesta era un desastre, era completamente un caos.

-**¡No es divertido, es todo lo contrario! ¡Es espantoso, desordenado, es totalmente…!**

-**Caótico, gracias por el cumplido pequeña**-

Dijo esto mientras tomaba un vaso de ponche de manzana que estaba sobre un poni que estaba corriendo de los animales salvajes vestidos de payasos y que hacían algunas maromas. Los instrumentos tocaban a la orquesta y los muebles ahora tenían vida y corrían detrás de los invitados, lo que nunca hacía falta eran las nubes de algodón de azúcar.

-**Te di una oportunidad para que vivieras con nosotras, entre todos los ponis, para que tuvieras una vida en Equestria ¡Pero tú no sabes valorar nada de lo que te dan! ¡La has desperdiciado! ¡Debería darte vergüenza…!**

Discord no prestó atención a la charla que le estaba dando la princesa, no era mas que otro discurso a como debía comportarse ¡Por caos, era un ser que le gustaba ser…Ser caótico! No había otra explicación, era parte de él ser así. Ya sabía lo que decía Celestia, que sus bromas causaban un daño irreversible a los pobres habitantes de Equestria, que no todo era diversión ¿No había nada nuevo que le dijera la Alicorn? Al parecer no.

Miro de nuevo su diversión de la noche, había estado al lado de Celestia mirando como todos la saludaban, la música era muy aburrida, el había pensando que La Gala era una tremenda Hard Party, ¡Pero qué grande fue su decepción al ver que no era de ese modo! Tuvo que hacer algo para salvar esa velada tan poco atractiva para él.  
El dragonequus se carcajeo y la rabia de la princesa aumento.

-**¡DISCORD! ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO, NO SABES CONTROLARTE Y DEBERAS TENER UN CASTIGO!**

El ser caótico prestó atención a lo que dijo, los castigos no eran divertidos…

-**Son sólo unas pequeñas bromas Tia, no te pongas así; no haré nada más en tu aburrida fiesta, sólo quería divertirme**- Su cara de fastidio era notable

-**¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! ¡TODOS ESTOS DÍAS TE HE DADO OPORTUNIDADES Y TU SIGUES CON TUS BROMAS! ¡¿NO VEZ QUE A TU ALREDEDOR ESTAS CAUSANDO DAÑOS?! ¡A LOS PONIS NO LES DIVIERTE!**

La princesa Celestia encarcelo a Discord en un calabozo mágico que le impediría hacer cualquier desastre mientras ella terminaba de arreglar todo lo que habia provocado el dragonequus.

Unas pocas horas después hizo aparecer el calabozo donde él jugaba con una pelota en el muro de magia invisible y al verla, la princesa descubrió que nada de lo que le había dicho tuvo algún efecto importante en el. Dejó de jugar con la pelota y la miro.

-**¿Terminaste tu berrinche pequeña princesita? ¿Quieres que llame a mami para que te complazca en tus caprichos? ¿Te cambio el pañal por ensuciarlo, oh solo tienes hambre? Ahora puedo notar quien es la princesa más madura, aunque debo admitir mi sorpresa de ver que es Luna y no su hermana mayor.**

**-Discord, no estoy para tus bromas, lo que te dije anteriormente es verdad. Tendrás n castigo**

**-¿Y que puede ser? ¿1.000 años petrificado, tal vez 10.000? Por caos, sabes que eso no es nada para mí.**

**-Te mandare al mundo de los humanos**

La sorpresa y el pánico se apodero algo del dragonequus

**-¡Vamos Tia, que broma tan mala! Esa es peor de las que yo he hecho**

**-No es una broma Discord, aprenderas a controlar tu caos allá**

**-¡Bien, seguro me divierto mucho mas allí que en Equestria, tengo muchos planes que hacer!**- Dijo esto mientras sacaba una lista con muchas opciones de caos que provocar en la tierra.

**-Nada de caos**

**-¿Qu-**

**-Tus poderes de caos los guardare, vivirás como un ser humano por 180 días**

**-No te atrevería… ¡No lo harías!**

La princesa hizo brillar su cuerno por unos segundos y él se sintió diferente después de eso, incluso algo más pequeño.

**-Comenzando desde ahora**

Discord cayó por un agujero que se hizo apenas la Alicorn terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, pero su impacto se detuvo al tocar algo liquido y salado, salió dando una bocanada de aire y flotando miro a su alrededor.

**-¡PERO SI ESTO ES SOLO AGUA SALADA!**

**-¡Se llama mar!**

El ser anteriormente caótico miro hacia arriba y vio a la princesa asomada por el agujero donde había caído momentos antes.

**-Pudiste dejarme en un lugar, no sé, tal vez… ¡MÁS SECO!**

**-Te hubiera dolido el impacto, además, es divertido verte en ese estado, siendo un humano.**

Discord se miro la pata de león y las garras de águila, ahora convertidas en dos manos de 5 dedos. Grito por el pánico.

**-¡CELESTIA, ME LAS PAGARAS!**

La princesa rió por unos momentos

**-Nada hasta la isla que vez por allá- Señalo con su pezuña – Alguien te estará esperando, una vieja amiga mía que ha vivido aquí desde hace algún tiempo-**

**-¡CELESTIA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!**

**-Seré piadosa…-**La princesa desapareció por unos segundos y le tiro una extraña bolsa con algunos objetos- **Ponte esto alrededor de un brazo y no lo pierdas, nos vemos en 180 días Discord**-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, y lo único que pudo hacer el dragonequus, ahora convertido en humano, fue nadar con esa extraña bolsa hasta una orilla y caer agotado en esa tierra que se le pegaban hasta el cabello.

* * *

**_Prologo.  
Gracias por leer~_**


End file.
